World Dueling Institute
by penelo14
Summary: A school where WWE characters learn the art of dueling. Travel with The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, The Big Dog Roman Reigns, The Queen of Hearts Natalya, among others as they train for the pro league.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, characters belong to WWE and cards belong to Konami.

I rediscovered Yugioh GX after an episode of Raw upset me a while back. As I watched the episodes, I wondered what it would look like to see the WWE characters dueling like in the anime. That's where this came from lol. I didn't want to just jump right into the duels without a setup, so this is just setting up the location. The first duel will be in the next chapter. Hint: it pins a new student against one of the school's top duelists.

Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

World Dueling Institute (WDI), a school where people come to learn the art of dueling to prepare them for the pro league. Its chairman, Vince McMahon, wanted to create a place where anyone can have fun learning about the cards and various strategies. He wanted to have an environment where they didn't feel trapped, like they wanted to be there.

For years, the school's had amazing success. Thousands of students enrolled and went on to succeed in the pro league. It was the most popular dueling school in the world.

The students were divided into three dorms based on their skill and grades. The dorms were named after three of the school's top students in the beginning years. All three dorms have two separate buildings, one for boys and one for girls.

The higher-ranked students were placed in the Hunter Gold dorm, named after the chairman's favorite student Hunter, which later became his son-in-law when he married his daughter years after graduating. This dorm was mostly for the higher-end students, kids who were rich and fulfilled specific requirements. Not only do you need high grades from the entrance exams, but you also need a diploma from a prep school before enrolling. The dorms are very luxurious, built like castles and with large bedrooms and fancy food to boot. Defiantly a high-end dorm.

The middle road students were in the Rock Blue dorm, named after a student who liked to call himself The Rock, who was known for his charisma as well as his dueling ability. Students here got excellent scores during the entrance exams, but didn't have the prep school experience. Sure the dorms weren't as luxurious as the Hunter's, but the food was good and the living conditions were great. Standard rank, nothing special.

The very bottom was the Austin Black dorm, named after the chairman's most hated student, Steve Austin. He hated him with every fiber of his being; he never did the work and always disrespected him. But, he never broke the rules to the point of getting expelled, and he was an amazing duelist despite the grades. Because of the hatred, the dorm is in terrible, but livable, conditions. And the students here had the worst grades and are bad duelists compared to the others. The Hunter's often insult them, calling them 'Scum' and making it a point that they shouldn't be there. Some get discouraged and drop out of the school, but it wasn't very many. Most stay strong and either move up ranks, or be proud graduating as an Austin.

Currently, there are two Austin's that are making their mark in the school.

One was a small junior named Daniel Bryan. Now Vince honestly didn't want someone like him in his school, but after his entrance exam, the faculty really wanted him there and Vince caved. Although he does his work and shows no disrespect whatsoever, he's just…not up there in his dueling ability. Sure he's good, but not…that good. Some of the students are trying to get him at least in the Rock dorm, but Vince and a lot of the Hunter's forbid it. They make it difficult for Daniel to get to the next dorm. But he's not discouraged. He doesn't mind the Austin dorm, but still wants to climb the ladder.

The other was a sophomore, Dean Ambrose. Again, he's not as disrespectful as Austin was, but he does not do his homework. His grades are poor as can be without leaving the school and he talks back to some of the teachers. However, he's an amazing duelist, one of the best Vince has ever seen. And again, the students want him to move up dorms, but Vince doesn't want someone like him to move up when he doesn't fit that mold. But Dean doesn't seem to care about moving up ranks, he's content in the Austin dorm.

This is the start of a new year, and there will be four more additions to the school, each from a branch of the school. Everyone was eager for the new students, new competition, new challenges.

What's in store for the current students?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

I had a lot of fun writing the duel:)

What I did is show the lifepoint counts and the attack and defense points of the monsters. For example, whenever the duelists lose or gain points, I'll show the old and new totals. Same with the points of the monsters (ATT/DEF)

Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Dean Ambrose sighed contently as he lay under a big tree near campus. He liked moments like this, where he didn't have to worry about schoolwork or anything, just be able to unwind and sleep. He discovered this spot freshmen year, went for a walk to clear his mind after his friend Roman Reigns forced him to do his homework and plopped down at this very tree. It was usually where he went to clear his mind and simply relax.

Roman was one of the closest friends he had here. Sure his other friends were cool, but Roman felt more than a friend to him. It was more of a brother relationship between the two. Roman was like the older, protective brother while Dean was the reckless and younger one. He couldn't count the number of times Roman's come to his aid with bullies or helping him with the assignments. The joke flying around their friends was that Dean gives Roman high blood pressure from the constant worry. Roman always laughs it off and ruffles his little brother's hair, telling him to not make him worry as much. He wonders what he would do without him. He's like his rock, always grounding him. Whenever something's up, nightmare or people annoying him or anything, Roman's the first to notice and respond. He feels he can always go to him, even though they were in separate dorms. He was in the Rock Blue dorm and him the Austin Black. Although Roman's a rank higher, they're really close.

"Yo Dean!"

Speak of the devil, Dean opens his eyes and smiles as the Samoan duelist ran towards him.

"What's up man?"

"Dude, the ceremony is about to start."

Dean sat up, looking confused at his friend, "Ceremony?"

"You know, for the new students coming in. Not a day goes by without anyone mentioning it." he laughs.

Dean just shrugs and stands. "Is it now?"

"Very soon, come on." He takes Dean's wrist and gently pulls him along. Dean laughed as they entered the auditorium, where the ceremony would take place. This room wasn't used much, only really for announcements. It's designed like a theater, big stage up front with seats stretching the rest of the room. All the other kids are already there, waiting to see the transfer kids.

Roman pulled Dean along to join their friends Summer Rae, R-Truth, Natalya, Cesaro, Tyson Kidd and Dolph Ziggler near the front of the room. Summer and Truth were in the Austin dorm while the others the Rock dorm. Summer and Dolph were a low-key couple, not many people know they're dating and many don't care. They like to gush over Nikki Bella and John Cena, both Hunter Golds. They were the 'it' couple around campus. Nat and Tyson are also together, but again, it's not well known and most people don't care.

"You found him!" Summer squealed, hugging Dean tightly. She has a habit of acting like a mother around him, making sure he ate and did his work, typical mother things.

"You act like he was missing." Dolph laughed.

"Where were you young man?" Nat asked, hands on her hips, giving him that disproving look. She also has the mother habit with Dean.

"Yeah, where were you?" Summer asked.

Dean chuckled, "By the tree, where I always am guys."

"We in time?" Roman piped in.

"Yeah, nothing happened yet." Dolph answered.

"These new students better watch out!" Dean grinned, excited.

"Be careful though Dean, I hear these kids are the best from their respective branch." Summer warned.

"So? I'm always up for a challenge."

Roman chuckled, ruffling his little brother's hair. "Just don't antagonize them into dueling you okay?"

Dean nodded as the chairman walked out. Everyone shushed as he started talking.

"I welcome you all." Vince started. "As you all are aware, I wanted to add some competition to the student body. I wanted more challenges and more excitement. So I invited the top students from each of our foreign branches to the main campus. I hope you treat them with respect and remember, they're here to learn as well. Without further ado, let's bring them out!"

First was a tall skinny teen with short brown hair and dark eyes. He looked tough, but also a goof ball type of guy. He had this wide smile on his face to prove that case more.

"First, hailing from East Academy, Finn Bálor!"

Finn waved, the grin on his face widening.

After him, out came a slightly smaller teen. She had bright pink, short hair and looks that could kill. This almost scary movie like grin on her face, makes Dean feel uneasy.

"Next, hailing from North Academy, Asuka!"

All she did was continue that creepy smile as she moved to stand next to Finn, who also started getting uneasy.

After her, came a bright orange haired woman. She bounced around happily, this silly grin on her face. Dean admittedly found it cute. She seemed like a fun person to duel.

"From South Academy, Becky Lynch!"

As she moves to stand next to Asuka, out came the last of the transfers. Another teen that looked ready to murder someone. He has the intense look combined with the 'I don't give a shit' attitude. Short hair, dark eyes, got a short beard going on. Dean studied him the most, sensing an aura about him.

"Lastly, from East Academy, Kevin Owens!"

Kevin didn't bother waving or acknowledging the other students, merely walked to stand next to Becky, glancing slightly in Dean's direction.

"I welcome you to the main campus duelists!" Vince started. "Now, as an introduction of sorts, you will each pick any duelist of your choosing to duel in an introductory duel. This duel is not about winning or losing, but to show the passion and skill you bring to the table. Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

"I do." Kevin spoke quickly.

"Alright then, who would you like to duel?"

Kevin scanned the audience; Dean kind of hoped he picked him. He has the urge to duel him. Then again, he didn't care who picked him, he really wanted to duel someone.

"I want him." Kevin said, pointing at Roman Reigns after some moments of scanning.

Roman stood up and smiled, "I look forward to the duel."

Kevin only smirked.

Becky seemed eager to pick, "Is it alright to request a tag duel?" she asked, her Irish accent thick.

Oh God please don't let her be related to the annoying Sheamus. Sheamus, along with his gang of friends, are a set of bullies around the school. They mostly like to pick on himself and a little man Kalisto. Man does he hate them.

"Sure thing." Vince answered.

Finn seemed to be the one wanting to partner with her as the two started whispering to each other.

"Me and Becky will duel them." Finn said, also having the Irish accent. He pointed at the Usos, who are one of the best tag duelists in the school. They stood as well and nodded.

Asuka was last, her dangerous eyes scanning the rest of the students. Finally, she pointed at a kind of frightened Bayley, who also stood and nodded shyly.

Vince then directed everyone to the duel arena, where the duels will take place. The field was in the center of the room, while the seat circulated around it, kind of like bleachers at a football field. It was designed so that when players play a card, a holograph version of it will appear on the field. First was Kevin dueling Roman.

"Good luck Uce." Dean smiled, fist bumping his brother. "Kick his ass."

Roman chuckled, heading down towards the field. Dean sat down next to his friends. They were soon joined by John Cena, his girlfriend Nikki Bella; Hunter Golds; her sister Brie Bella and her boyfriend Daniel Bryan; Austin Blacks.

"I'm concerned." John spoke up. He's one of the schools top duelists. He's also the most well-liked and respected guys around. He and Dean think of the other as a friendly rival, but are really good friends.

"Why?"

"I've dueled Owens before, he's dangerous."

"How so?" Dolph asked.

"We were both in a tournament years ago and I faced him in the finals. Not kidding, he beat me in one turn."

The others stared at him in shock.

"No joke?" Truth asked.

"No joke. He's got a one-turn kill move. Roman better be careful.

Dean looked back at the field, hoping Kevin doesn't use that move.

Kevin and Roman stood opposite of each other, activating their duel disks as Vince announced the match.

"Fist duel: Kevin Owens Versus Roman Reigns!"

"Duel!" they shouted in unison.

 **Turn One:**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Roman shouted as he drew a card from his deck. "I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the monster section of the duel disk, causing the monster to be materialized onto the field. (1500/1600)

"Then I set a facedown card, your go."

The facedown also materializes behind Wildheart.

 **Turn Two:**

"Alright then, prepare to lose you bastard! Draw!"

He looks at the card he drew and smirks.

"I'll summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

He slams the card onto his disk, the dragon emerging onto the field. (2100/1600)

Roman stares in shock, "How can you get a level five monster out now?! Are you cheating?!"

Kevin laughs, "If you know the level of the monster, you should know its effect. If the opponent has a monster out and I don't, I can summon it without a sacrifice."

Roman grunts as Kevin activates a spell card.

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown."

A small tornado emerges from the card on the field, heading for Roman's card and destroying it.

"And now to deal some damage. Cyber Dragon, attack Wildheart! Strident Blast!"

The dragon produces blue flames from its mouth, aiming at Wildheart and destroying him. (Roman's life points: 4000 → 3400)

"Next, I'll play Different Dimension Capsule." After he slides the card in the slot; a long, blue sarcophagus like thing appears on the field.

"This allows me to remove one card from my deck. Then in two turns, its gets added to my hand."

He takes out his deck from the disk and selects a card, then slides it into his pocket before placing the deck back in the disk and setting a card. The card, not showing what it is, is shown on the field going into the sarcophagus before disappearing into the field.

"I play a facedown and end my turn." He smirks, "I've heard about you Roman. You're the supposed best in the school. But, I'm about to expose you for the failure you really are!"

 **Turn Three:**

Roman tsked before drawing. "We'll see about that. I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman."

The two monsters appear on the field and fuse to produce a new monster.

"To form: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" (2400/1500) He pauses for a moment. "I activate his special ability: if the opponent's monster has less attack points than him, it's automatically destroyed."

Kevin makes a disapproving noise.

"Go! Static Blast!"

Thunder Giant shot electricity from his hand, destroying the dragon.

"And with him gone, you're wide open. Thunder Giant, direct attack!"

Another wave of electricity shot from his hand, pushing Kevin back slightly. (Kevin's life points: 4000 → 1600)

"Lucky shot." Kevin spat.

"Yeah sure." Roman smirked, setting two cards. "I'll lay down two faces downs and end my turn."

 **Turn Four:**

"You'll pay for that." Kevin spat again as he drew a card. "Course, with my field empty, I can summon another dragon."

As he placed the card on the disk, the dragon appeared on the field.

"I'll then play my facedown, Call of the Haunted. It lets me bring back one monster in my grave. So guess who's coming back."

The other dragon appeared next to the first.

"Think you're the only one that can fuse? I got a Polymerization as well. So I'll fuse my two dragons to create Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two dragons merge to turn into a two-headed one. (2800/2100)

"And, because of its special effect, it can attack twice."

"What?!"

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Thunder Giant!"

"Not so fast, I play a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"A hero what now?"

"Emerges. Now you got to pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to play it. So which card?"

Kevin pondered, "Far left."

"…Good choice. Dark Catapulter in defense mode!" (1000/1500)

"Won't help, Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!"

The blast destroys both monsters. (3400 → 3000)

"I'll set two cards and end my turn. Show me what you got hero." Kevin mocked. "That boyfriend of yours is watching. Wonder what he would think of his dear hero losing."

Roman looks at him confused, but doesn't bother addressing it.

 **Turn Five:**

"My turn, draw!" He looks at the card and smiles. "From my hand, I activate Double Spell! This allows me to play a spell from your graveyard. Think I'll borrow that Polymerization."

The part of Kevin's disk for the Graveyard glowed and the mentioned spell materialized onto Roman's field.

"And with it, I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two popped up and fused to create the new monster. (2100/1200)

"You're seven-hundred points short."

"I won't be after this; I play the field spell Skyscraper!"

After placing it in the field spell section of the disk, tall buildings shot up, creating a city.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"Is math not your thing? Your monster is still weaker than mine."

"Actually, this field spell helps my heroes. If they initiate an attack, if their attack is lower, then the spell gives them one-thousand more points." (2100 → 3100/1200)

"What?!"

"Go Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!"

Before the attack could land, Kevin revealed one of his face downs. "Not so fast, I play Negate Attack! Not only does this stop your pathetic attack, but it ends the battle phase."

"Damnit." Roman mumbled under his breath.

A giant circular shield appeared in front of the dragon, causing Wingman to halt the attack and returned to his side of the field. (3100 → 2100/1200)

"Your turn."

 **Turn Six:**

Kevin laughs, "Can't wait to see the look on your boy's face when you lose."

"Don't you dare bring Dean into this." Roman growled back.

"Oh, so his name is Dean." Kevin smirked. "Interesting."

Roman growled again, causing Kevin to laugh.

"Protective of him aren't you? Anyway, let's continue."

The sarcophagus reappears.

"It's been two turns, so I now get the card I removed from play added to my hand.

The sarcophagus opens, the card coming out and fading away. Kevin adds the card from his pocket to his hand. The thing then disappears as well.

"I now play the spell De-Fusion, allowing my Twin Dragon to split into the two separate ones."

Cyber Twin Dragon then splits back into the two Cyber Dragons.

"What are you dumb?" Roman chuckles. "Why split your monster?"

Kevin laughs, "…For something greater." He pauses, laughing more before playing a spell in the spell/trap zone.

"I activate another fusion card, Power Bond!"

"Power Bond?"

"Yes. With this, I'm allowed to summon a Machine-Type fusion monster. With a third Cyber Dragon in my hand, I'm calling out…The Cyber End Dragon."

The three dragons disappear from the field into bright light. What comes out moments later was a three headed metal dragon. (4000/2800)

"And, because of Power Bond, its attack points are doubled." (4000 → 8000/2800)

Roman starts worrying, but knows his trap will save him.

Kevin smirks, "You know, why the hell not? I play Limiter Removal! This doubles its points even more."

(8000 → 16000/2800)

"Sixteen hundred attack points?!"

"And you're getting every bit. Cyber End Dragon, attack Flame Wingman!"

"I play a trap, Mirror Gate! This switches control of all monsters on the field."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm countering that with this, Trap Jammer! This negates that thing and destroys it."

The Mirror Gate trap is destroyed on the field. Roman now feels hopeless.

"Cyber End Dragon, finish this duel! Super Strident Blaze!"

The attack hit Wingman, causing Roman to fall back due to the blow. (3000 → 0)

"Looks like the best is nothing compared to me!" Kevin mocks. "You're nothing but a failure Roman! You failed yourself, and you failed him!"

Roman just lays there, not knowing how to take everything. He doesn't lose often, but the feeling does suck. Also, Kevin mentioning Dean worries him.

Why is he bringing him up? What's his goal?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's eyes widened, not believing what he saw. He could feel his brother's anguish from where he was in the stands. Roman doesn't lose often, but does take it hard when he does. He could tell Kevin was bothering Roman with whatever he was saying, but he was too far away to hear the conversation. Whatever it was, it frustrated his brother.

"Roman.." he sighed.

"That was the move." John noted. "He did that exact thing to me in that tournament. Least Roman didn't have it happen to him on Kev's first turn. Poor him though, he doesn't take losing lightly."

Dean ended up running down to the field to check on his brother.

"Ro!" he called, kneeling next to him. "You alright?"

"There's your boyfriend." Kevin laughed, deactivating his duel disk. "Coming to the aid of his beloved."

Dean glared at Kevin, "Shut your mouth."

Kevin held up his hands, "Just saying. I mean, you are cute I'll give you that. So devoted to this loser."

"That's it." Dean stood, getting in a dueling stance. "I'll duel you right now."

Roman got up and stood protectively in front of his brother. "Dean, you're deck's not done yet." he mumbled.

"Come on, scared?" Dean challenged, ignoring Roman.

"Would love to duel you." Kevin smirked. "But we have to get the other intro duels done. But don't worry, we'll duel…very soon."

Dean glared at him as they walked back to their friends.

"You okay Rome?" John asked.

"Yeah just…holy crap. Didn't expect that last move."

"He's dangerous with that. But what was he saying to you?"

"Talked shit about me and mentioning Dean a few times, nothing much."

"Me?"

"Yeah, not sure why. I would be careful Dean."

"Ha, he should when I get through with him."

Before Roman could calm his brother down, the next intro duel was being introduced.

"Next, we have the Usos dueling Becky Lynch and Finn Bálor!" Vince started as the four made their way out.

"Now here are the rules for this tag duel, both teams start with eight thousand life points. You cannot share strategies but you do share a field, so you both can use cards your partner has set. Without further delay, let the duel commence!"

"DUEL!" the four shout in unison as they activated their duel disks.

 **Turn 1: Jey Uso**

"I go first, draw!" He draws a card from his deck.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse. (1700/1650) I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Finn Bálor**

"I go, draw!"

"I summon Axe Rider! (1700/1150) Turn end."

 **Turn 3: Jimmy Uso**

"My turn, draw!"

"I summon Jirai Gumo! (2200/100) I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Becky Lynch**

"Now my turn."

"I summon Beautiful Headhuntress. (1600/800) I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Jey Uso**

Jey draws his card and smirks.

"I summon another Jirai Gumo." (2200/100) Once the monster's on the field, he slides a card in his spell/trap zone.

"I then activate Tribute Doll. This allows me to tribute a monster on the field in order to bring out a level seven monster from my hand. So say goodbye to Jirai Gumo."

Vines appeared around the spider, bringing it down into the field.

"And hello to Suijin!" (2500/2400)

Wind suddenly arose as a giant blue thing was summoned to the field.

"Downside to the spell, he can't attack this turn, but the other two can. Kasier Sea Horse, attack Beautiful Headhuntress! And Jirai Gumo attacks Axe Raider!

Kasier Sea Horse destroys Beautiful Headhuntress (Becky-Finn's Life Points: 8000 → 7900)

"Before Jirai Gumo destroys your other monster, a coin must be tossed. If I get it wrong, we lose half our life points."

A giant coin appears above the Usos, turning from heads to tails and back.

"Heads!"

The coin slowly stops, and it lands on heads.

"Yes! So cause I called it right, nothing happens, other than you losing a monster and some points." Jey laughs.

(Becky-Finn: 7900 → 7400)

"I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Finn**

"Good move." Finn smiled as he drew his card. "I play Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back Axe Raider to the field!"

A bright light appears on Finn's graveyard part of his duel disk before the monster is returned to the field.

"But he won't be around for long, for I will sacrifice him to bring out Jack's Knight!" (1900/1000)

In a ray of light, a blue armored warrior appears, ready to battle.

"I now attack your sea horse with my knight! Majestic Slash!"

"Not so fast!" Jey calls. "I activate Waboku! Thanks to this trap, we take no battle damage this turn. As a bonus, our monsters cannot be destroyed."

Finn growls as Jack's sword slash is blocked by Kaiser's spear.

"I set a card, your go."

 **Turn 7: Jimmy**

"Nice try there man!" Jimmy chided as he drew. "But let's keep this going with another Tribute Doll! So let's sacrifice Jirai Gumo for Kazejin!" (2400/2200)

"But wait, I'm not done Uce. Mind if I bro?"

"If you're doing what I think then by all means."

"Thanks to Kasier's special ability, he counts as two tributes for a higher level light monster. So I sacrifice Kasier to bring out Sanga of the Thunder." (2600/2200)

Once it appeared on the field, the brothers smirked.

"Think it's time Uce?" Jey asked.

"You know it! I now sacrifice all three to bring out Gate Guardian!"

The three monsters gravitate towards each other, disappearing in a bright light before revealing them combined to form a new creature. (3750/3400)

Becky and Finn stare at the creature, grinning.

"Surprised you guys aren't afraid."

"You kidding? It'll be fun destroying that thing." Becky chuckled.

"But before anything else." Finn interjected. "I activate Threatening Roar. This prevents you from attacking this turn."

"And you say you're not scared."

"We aren't."

"If you say so, it's your go."

 **Turn 8: Becky**

Becky slowly draws her card, scanning the field and coming up with a plan to take down Gate Guardian. It's just the matter of waiting for the right cards to be in her or Finn's hands.

"I first switch Jack to defense mode. Then set a monster and a facedown. I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Jey**

"You call that a turn?" he laughs. "Still think you guys are scared. Anyway, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse and use it to attack your knight."

"Not so fast!" Becky calls as Kasier is halfway to Jack. "I reveal my facedown, Negate Attack!"

A blue shield appears in front of Jack, stopping Kasier's advance.

"Nice! Your go."

 **Turn 10: Finn**

Finn draws his card and looks at Becky. "May I?" he asks, motioning to her set monster.

"You got a plan?"

"Yup." he nods, looking back at the twins. "I flip summon Queen's Knight!" (1500/1600)

"What for? She can't hurt any of our monsters man." Jimmy said.

"For this. I play Polymerization! I fuse Jack and Queen's Kinghts on the field with the King's Knight from my hand to form Arcana Knight Joker!" (3800/2500)

The brothers look at the monster in amazment.

"Wait til you see it attack. Arcana, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!"

Arcana rushes forward and slices Kaiser. (Uso's Life Points: 8000 → 5900)

"Good shot." Jey smiled.

"Thanks. I'll set a facedown and pass the ball to you."

 **Turn 11: Jimmy**

"Thanks Uce." Jimmy smiled as he drew a card.

"I'll summon Jirai Gumo, then activate Riryoku."

As the card appears on the field, a blue aura surrounds Jirai Gumo.

"This card takes half of Jirai's attack and adds it to Gate Guardian."

A green aura surrounds Gate Guardian as its attack point's increase.

(Gate Guardian: 3750 → 4850/3400)

(Jirai Gumo: 2200 → 1100/100)

"Now Gate Guardian, attack Arcana!"

A tornado with thunderbolts shots out of Gate Guardian and hits Arcana, destroying it. (Becky-Finn: 7400 → 6350)

"Now Jirai Gumo attacks you directly!"

(Becky-Finn: 6350→ 5250)

"Think that's enough for this turn, I'll leave it at that."

(Gate Guardian: 4850 → 3750 /3400)

(Jiari Gumo: 1100 → 2200 /100)

 **Turn 12: Becky**

"Good move there." she said, drawing a card. "But that thing is going down!" She then slides a card in the spell/trap zone.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring Arcana back to the field!"

A bright yellow ball of light appears over her graveyard area of her duel disk, then the monster reappears on the field.

"I now equip him with the Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade and Fusion Sword, which increases his attack by a total of eleven-hundred points."

Both swords appear in Arcana's hands. (3800 → 4900/2500)

"Now Arcana, attack Jirai Gumo!"

Arcana charges forward, slashes Jirai Gumo with both blades. (Usos: 5900 → 3200)

"I then summon Kanan the Swordmistress (1400/1400) in order to play Share the Pain."

"What does that do?" Jimmy asked.

"This allows me to tribute a monster on my side of the field, forcing you to do the same."

Both Usos growl.

"So, I sacrifice Kanan and you sacrifice Gate Guardian."

Both monsters disappear from the field.

"I now set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Jey**

"So proud of yourselves huh?" he smirked. "We should really thank you though. Because now.." he paused, sliding a card in the spell/trap zone. "We're unleashing hell. I activate Dark Element. This can only be used when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. By paying half our life points, we can summon a stronger monster."

(Usos: 3200→ 1600)

"Meet, Dark Guardian!" (3800/3800)

Becky and Finn stare at the new monster, Becky laughing.

"Man, you two have got some powerful creatures! But, this thing will fall just like the last one."

"We'll see about that. As a bonus, it can't be destroyed in battle."

"Even better!" Finn cheered. "Can't wait to fight that thing!"

"Before it fights, I play Heavy Storm. This destroys all spells and traps that are out on the field!"

Right before a strong wind enters the field, Becky activates his facedown.

"Before it leaves the field, I activate Waboku!"

"Good save." Jimmy noted as the two swords get destroyed. (4900 → 3800 /2500)

"I set two cards and end my turn." Jey finished.

 **Turn 14: Finn**

"Interesting monster." Finn noted as he drew. "All the more fun to take down."

"So confident." Jey smirked.

"I first set a card, then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your cards."

"No so fast, I activate Judgment of Anubis. By discarding a card from my hand, I destroy your spell AND Arcana. Then you take damage equal to its attack points."

After Jey sends a card to the graveyard, a blue beam shoots out of the card, destroying Arcana and Mystical Space Typhoon.

(Becky and Finn: 5250 → 1450)

"No worries. I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing Arcana right back!"

"Never give up do you?"

"Never did and not starting now. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 15: Jimmy**

"Must be your most powerful card if you keep bringing it back." he noted as he drew.

"He never dies, doesn't give up a fight." Finn said.

"This may be one he can't win. Dark Guardian, attack Arcana!"

Before the attack hits, Finn activates his facedown.

"I play Battle Fusion! When a fusion monster enters a battle, it gain attack equal to the monster he's fighting."

(Arcana: 3800 → 7600)

Arcana blocked the attack, and slashed Dark Guardian. Although it doesn't get destroyed, a blue light passes through him and hits the Usos, the force knocking them down.

(Usos: 1600 → 0)

All the cards and monsters fade as the four deactivate their duel disks. Becky and Finn help the Usos up as the audience claps and cheers for an amazing duel.


End file.
